el cerezo renacee
by phantomhave
Summary: inuyasha y su equipo están en una búsqueda de encontrar a la diosa del sol, pero la sorpresa que se darán que la diosa se encuentra en un mundo donde existen los ninjas y que de ella depende la existencia de la humanidad a demás de que habrá un amor prohibido de diosa y demonio.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de naruto no son míos del mismo modo los personajes de inuyasha tampoco me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y me inspire en esta diosa de la mitología japonesa porque leí un fanfiction que me encanto y si es su voluntad de leerlo porque de verdad esta genial la autora o el autor se llama sakura_28 y todas sus historias son fabulosas.

EL CEREZO RENACEE

Capitulo uno

En la época feudal Vivian en paz ya que lograron recolectar todos los fragmentos de la perla y la protege la sacerdotisa aome junto con su esposo inuyasha ya que el malvado naraku fue exterminado podían permanecer felices sin peligro alguno y de igual manera el monje miroku junto a su esposa la exterminadora sango con sus preciosos tres hijos.

Después de esta terrible guerra sesshomaru se había hecho más humano pero insistía en su actitud fría y calculadora y la anciana kaede obtuvo un pergamino donde podía revivir a seres y para su suerte al invocarlo el primero que resucito fue el padre de inuyasha inu no taicho el cual estaba muy feliz de regresar a la tierra y más de ver a su hijo menos grande y con familia y a su hijo mayor ser más piadoso de cierta forma que eso quede claro.

Ahora todos Vivian en paz aunque claro seguían las típicas peleas por los celos de inuyasha así su esposa y todos se enteraban por esto por sus enormes gritos que las primeras veces sipo pensaba que estaba pasando algo mala esta que vio la situación fue cuando se fue asía atrás y ahora ya no le daba importancia pero le gustaba molestar a inuyasha y no puede faltar la pequeña lin que quedo a cargo de la anciana kaede y sesshomaru la venia a visitar trayéndole presentes de sus viajes.

Pero como siempre con algo bueno tenía que venir algo malo ya que la aldea seguía en sus labores una fuerte ventisca de color negro se acercaba más y más a la aldea y había que detenerla así que los protectores fueron y me refiero a todos los nombrados con anterioridad menos la pequeña lin, inuyasha desenvaino su espada de colmillo de acero para hacer el viento cortante pero ni así se detuvo así que entraron en acción aome con sus flechas, miroku con sus sellos, sango con su bumerán, inu no taicho con su espada y sesshomaru obligado por su padre con tokijin y todos pelearon para defender su hogar.

Pero surco un remolino y de ahí salió un hombre que su presencia era maligna, lo malo es que estaba encapuchado pero su ropa consistía en una túnica negra que solamente se podía ver parte de la nariz, sus labios y su barbilla ya que sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes del mismo color que la túnica y por cómo era esa parte que estaba a la vista se denominó que era un hombre joven.

-solo eh venido advertirles de que una fuerza superior se acerca, yo que ustedes le preguntaba a esa anciana decrepita que les está escondiendo porque "ella" ha despertado y el final se acerca- y con eso el misterioso hombre desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno

-yo crea que lo mejor es preguntándole a la anciana kaede que es lo que quiso decir el hombre- decía sango dirigiéndose a la aldea y todos la siguieron, al entrar a la casita donde vivía kaede conversaron con ella acerca de lo que les dijo el hombre, ella resignada se paró y en un mueble lleno de polvo recogió un pergamino muy antiguo lo desenvolvió.

-sabía que este momento pasaría pero no creí que tan rápido, les contare una historia y no quiero interrupciones- refiriéndose a inuyasha- es una leyenda antigua esta cuenta que existía una diosa llamada Amaterasu Ō-Mikami o Amaterasu Okami es la diosa del Sol en el sintoísmo y antepasada de la Familia Imperial de Japón según los preceptos de dicha religión. También conocida como _Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami_ su nombre significa _diosa gloriosa que brilla en el cielo_. Es una de las deidades sintoístas ( _Megami_ ) más importantes.

Según se cuenta en el Kojiki, la Megami ( _Kami_ en femenino) nació del ojo izquierdo deI zanagi cuando se purificaba tras su intento fallido de rescatar a Izanami, naciendo de similar manera sus hermanos Susanoo y Tsukuyomi. La describen como la Megami de la que emana toda la luz, y en numerosas ocasiones se hace alusión a ella como la Megami del sol por la calidez y la compasión por aquellos que la adoran.

Tras la vergonzosa conducta de su hermano Susanoo, Amaterasu se encerró en una cueva. Al no estar ella el Sol no salía y el mundo se cubrió de tinieblas, los campos morían y el mundo se helaba. Los demás dioses temiendo que las tinieblas perduraran para siempre organizaron una fiesta en la puerta de la cueva. El ruido exterior atrajo mucho la curiosidad de Amaterasu, quien salió y se encontró con una Megami brillante y llena de luz. Un segundo después se dio cuenta que era su propio reflejo en el espejo.

Furiosa, tras ver el cadáver del caballo, Amaterasu se encierra en la Cueva Celestial y la sella con una roca. Como resultado, el mundo queda sumido en tinieblas y comienza a marchitarse y llenarse de malos espíritus. Los _Kami-gami_ (plural de _Kami_ ) se reunieron frente a la entrada buscando una manera de hacerla salir. El dios de la inteligencia, Omoikane, ideó la manera de hacerla salir, se sentaron todos en torno a ella y colocaron un espejo dirigido a la entrada. Ama no Uzume, la voluptuosa Megami de la danza, dio la vuelta a una bañera y se puso a bailar sobre ella, marcando el ritmo con sus pasos. Durante su danza, se levantaba la falda y mostraba los pechos. El resto de Kami-gami hacía mucho ruido gritando, riéndose y animando. Amaterasu decidió echar un vistazo a ver qué era lo que pasaba, y le preguntó al que estaba más cerca de la entrada. Este le contestó que había una nueva Megami. Cuando Amaterasu preguntó quién era, este señaló al espejo, y ésta, que nunca había visto su reflejo, se quedó absorta en la imagen. Estaba tan sorprendida que exclamó _Omo-shiroi_ , que significa tanto _blanca tez_ como _fascinante_. Mientras estaba distraída, los otros Kami-gami cierran la cueva tras ella, convenciéndola para regresar al Plano Celestial.

En Japón, la diosa Amaterasu es adorada como la deidad madre de la Casa Imperial y como la deidad suprema de la nación japonesa. El Gran Santuario de Ise se ha creado para Amaterasu. Si nos fijamos en el interior del gran santuario de Ise, cerca de la entrada se encuentran los caballos dedicados a la diosa Amaterasu. Estos caballos no son ordinarios, sino que son los caballos que la Casa Imperial japonesa dedicó a la diosa del sol. Los caballos son vestidos y llevados a un lugar santo del santuario de tres veces al mes e inclinan la cabeza hacia Amaterasu.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas hay una profecía donde dice que ella y su hermano deben enfrentarse en una cruel batalla mientras estuviera un eclipse, el mundo de los humanos seria el campo de batalla de esta legendaria pelea, pero se dice que Amaterasu fue escondida de su terrible hermano Susanoo y sus recuerdos fueron borrados de su memoria y hasta entonces no se ha tenido registro de ella pero este hombre dice que ella despertó por lo cual hay que buscarla, en su templo encontraran vasijas doradas pero escogiendo sabiamente solo una contiene un sol en espiral que cuando la legitima diosa del sol lo toco desprende un brillo espectacular que alejaría a los más malos espíritus, claro si aceptan la misión y van todos juntos dependería el mundo de encontrar a la diosa del sol.

-cuenta conmigo- se paró de repente inuyasha elevando un dedo dispuesto a encontrar a la diosa y salvar al mundo de la desgracia

-y porque hablas por todos- le reclamaba sesshomaru a su medio hermano

-vamos hijo no seas amargado que no te llama la aventura y lo desconocido o no me digas que tienes miedo y te acobardaste- poniendo en brazo en sima de sus hombros y provocando a su hijo mayor

-yo no soy ningún cobarde y si acepto la misión- queriendo demostrarles que no era ningún cobarde

-así se habla cuñado, pero cuando salimos- estaba muy animada aome

-que les parece hoy a media noche para que puedan dejar en orden sus asuntos personales- les decía la anciana- y tengan este pergamino los guiara al templo

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo uso para mi diversión

Capítulo 2

Cada quien se fue a preparar sus cosas, pero como era obvio Inuyasha y Sesshomaru peleaban que quien era el mejor, Miroku y Sango dejaron a sus tres hijos encargados con la anciana Kaede.

Salieron de la aldea para después seguir el pergamino que les habían dado y como era de esperarse Inu no taicho traía el pergamino y los demás lo seguían.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo, descansaban en aldeas y comían en las mismas aldeas, todos los aldeanos que los veían los respetaban aunque otro les temía, pero como siempre pasa tenían que encontrarse a Koga y a su mañana.

-que haces aquí bola de pungas- le decía Inuyasha poniendo Aome atrás de el a pesar de que Koga ya estaba casado seguía teniendo celos que le pudiera quitar Aome, pero en el fondo se querían.

-escuche que estaban en una misión perro pulgoso-

-joven Koga ¿quiere unirse a nosotros?- le preguntaba con educación Aome

-debes estar jugando-

-¡ABAJO!- y aterrizo en el suelo, Sesshomaru veía la escena con pena mientras los demás con gracia

\- pero su esposa no se preocupara-

-no ya le había dicho que saldría así que a quien buscamos-

-Amaterasun- contesto Sesshomaru

-¿Qué? Están locos buscar a una diosa perdida- respondió Koga con una expresión de terror

-¿Qué acaso te da miedo?- Le decía Inuyasha con aires de superioridad

-por supuesto que no-

Y continuaron con su viaje, se enfrentaron algunos monstruos que seguían vagando por ahí, llegaron a una colina y en la sima había un templo blanco pero para llegar hay tenían que usar caballos y también los usarían como una ofrenda de paz.

Cada uno se montó en caballos negro y blancos, subieron hasta el templo que era de color blanca y en la entrada tenía estatuas de caballos de oro relinchando, subieron las escalinatas y abrieron las puertas cuyas hicieron un rechinido expandiéndose como eco adentro del santuario.

Adentro estaba una estatua de la diosa que media por lo menos 50 metros de alto, hecha de mármol, tu tiara estaba hecha de flores de cerezo y sus ojos con piedras de jade muy brillantes.

Preciosa se veía la estatua de la diosa y al centro o a los pies de la diosa estaba un pergamino hecho de oro puro, Sesshomaru se bajó del caballo para tomar el pergamino y así lo hizo lo que extraño a todos ya que fue muy fácil.

Al abrirlo se formó un campo de electricidad lo que los rodeo a todos atrapándolos y no dejando que se movieran.

Para que de un solo chispazo desaparecieran.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Después de lo que pareciera ser que fueron tele trasportados, el problema es que ya no estaban en templo sino en una aldea y todos ellos los veían raro, levantaron la cabeza y veían sombras pasar.

Hasta que una de esas sombras aparecía delante de ellos- a que vienen-

-buscamos a su líder, para que nos de cierta información- el primero en responder fue Sesshomaru

\- a la hokage, acompáñenme- ellos los siguieron pero estando alertas de lo que pasara a su alrededor, entraron a un edificio y subieron unas escaleras hasta que el sujeto se detuvo detrás de una puerta

Toc-toc

-adelante-

-hokage alguien la busca-

-que pase- todos entraron y vieron a una chica de un extraño cabello rosa que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos jades, piel de porcelana su ropa era extraña para ellos ya que no era un kimono.

-al rato hablamos Sakura, retírate-

.-está bien- con una voz entre delicada pero sensual, la chica salió pero mirando a todos la miraron y ella los vio a los ojos pero se quedó en unos amarillos mostaza para luego irse y cerrar la puerta.

Continuara….


End file.
